The present invention relates to decorative garlands of the type commonly used for decorating Christmas trees, wreaths, and the like, and which may be suspended from ceilings, attached to walls and used as decorations in connection with other objects and structures.
Prior garlands have been made of a variety of types of materials and in a variety of different shapes and designs. Many such garlands are formed by twisting or rotating together materials which have been preprocessed in a specialized way, such as cutting to predetermined shapes or the like, such preprocessing adding considerably to the expense of the garland. Other garlands, formed of readily available raw materials which have not been preprocessed, have resulted in garlands which either have a tight rope-like design or otherwise present a non-unique appearance.